This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cushing's disease is excessive cortisol production caused by a benign tumor in the pituitary gland that stimulates the adrenal glands to produce too much cortisol causing weight gain, diabetes, high blood pressure, osteoporosis and depression in many patients. After successful removal of the pituitary tumor, recovery from Cushing's is often prolonged, usually at least one year. The purpose of this study is to determine if 1 or 2 years of growth hormone treatment after successful pituitary surgery accelerates the rate of recovery. The study involves the study of body composition (fat mass, muscle mass, bone density), exercise strength, metabolism and quality of life measures. Patients are randomized to receive either 1 or 2 years of growth hormone treatment to compare the rate of natural recovery with growth hormone treatment during the first year and the second year. Two thirds of patients receive growth hormone and one third of patients receive placebo during the first year;during the seond year, all patients receive growth hormone.